A Birthday Wish - part 1
by Sayuri-blood-princess
Summary: Yui has decided to make a cake for her dearest vampire Laito Sakamaki, reason is his birthday, but, what does Yui expect from this perverted vampire? will it be a normal type of celebration or a non-inoccent one? ((*...* means that the characters are thinking about something, well mainly Yui xDD, rated M for lemons, first time doing a fanfic, i would love to read your opinions))


20th of march, Laito's birthday, Yui was in the kitchen trying to decide wether she would go for a chocolate cake or a strawberry one "This is really difficult, either way I don't know if Laito is going to like it" after a moment of looking in book recipes, searching for ingredients, an idea came across her head "I know! I'll make him a cake decorated with macarons, he won't refuse to that!" With that said, Yui took her pink apron with a smile.

"what exactly are you doing?" Reiji appeared, closing the door, he led himself to the kitchen table, wanting to know what the girl with pink eyes was planning "Oh, Reiji-san! I'm just going to bake a cake for Laito".

Reiji laughed at the situation, she would really go for the trouble to make him such thing? "w-what's wrong? why is it so funny?" "You're preparing a cake for my little brother? my my, this is unexpected…" she couldn't understand it completely, it was normal to prepare something for the person you dear the most, but knowing how perverted Laito was, it could seem like a complete joke "Oh well, that's not my business, then I'll leave you all to it, if you need help with searching for something, just ask" *Reiji is quite different today, maybe because it's his little brother's birthday?* Yui wondered to the kindness that the vampire was giving her today, a treatment that wasn't that normal in him, "Aah w-wait Reiji!" the girl exclaimed, stopping him before leaving the room "What is it?" He said, with a bit of irritation in his tone, he didn't have time for this silliness, and when it involved _that_ guy, it was out of the question. *I need to say it, if so, I won't be able to do the cake and everything will be spoiled* Yui thought, it was all or nothing, "I need you to keep Laito distracted, I know that he will search for me in any second and he'll figure out about the whole idea." She really didn't know what to expect from him, but at least she could give it a try "seriously… to ask me such things… Fine, but don't expect me to be this nice with you all the time." "Thank you Reiji-san!" after he left, Yui was ready for the gift that would make her so dear vampire content.

After 2 and a half hours of hard work she had finished, the cake was ready: the number of macarons, the flavour that the cake would have, everything was in perfect order, even the bright green ribbon with its box. Yui was satisfied with the result, *I wonder, is he used to this? It doesn't seem like they celebrate each others birthdays, after all, their relationship is not that good* she knew she had to hurry up, Reiji wasn't going to keep up with the whole idea of restraining Laito from her, and so, she left the previous thought behind.

Walking down the hallway, she reached the door that separated her from Laito's bedroom, taking a deep breath, Yui knocked on the door, waiting to hear the vampire's cheerful voice, "Come in~!" that tone of happiness made the girl jump of excitement deep down her mind, reaching out for the doorknob, Yui let herself in.

"Ooh bitch-chan! I've been expecting to see you!" he chuckled, He'd been waiting to see her since yesterday, He stared at the mark that his fangs had left on her neck, arousement had risen up, he had the need to repeat the experience all over again, after examining his considered triumph, for some reason, his eyes stopped to regard the green box with its ribbon that Yui was carrying "Heh… Bitch-chan, what is that?" "Oh! yes, well.. It's something I've been wanting to give you, here!" She couldn't contain her excitement anymore, she desired the expression that would make her feel happy. "Ufu, you're so sweet, come, sit next to me" he patted a spot on his bed, His lustful desire growing everytime his eyes met her body, the need was almost unbearable, but he knew he had to keep it clean until the moment would come. "U-uhm okay…" doubting, she finally plunged herself next to him, *we're to close* the space between them was almost reduced, chills running through her spine when Laito pulled himself closer "Let's open it, nee?" she tried to look away, but she couldn't help it, he knew how to get her attention, he always tries to do such things that would make her feel like _this_, her cheeks tinted pink when he started to caress her hand "You're so cute! you're so red right know bitch-chan!" the boy was too entertained with the expressions that she was trying to suppress "S-stop saying such things…, and don't change the subject, here, open it" she picked up the gift and forcefully dropped it on the boy's thighs "aahh being so violent… you should be more nice with me, besides, I haven't done anything… _yet~." _

The vampire started unwrapping the gift, reaching the moment that Yui had been waiting, when laito opened the gift, Yui noticed a surprised face that she had never seen before, a face more child-like, she felt like she just discovered something that was unusual to find in him "Aaahhh! Bitch-chan, a macaron cake! this is unexpected! how did you know it was my birthday?" "I asked Reiji a month ago when it was, I really wanted to make you a special surprise" He laughed after this confession, not in a cruel way, he didn't expect her to be so curious about him "oh, that reminds me of something, why was Reiji insisting so much in me not visiting you today? did you ask him to do that?" "Y-yes… I hope that didn't bother you…" the innocence that flashed in that response, it almost made it irresistible to him "Ufu, well, at least it was worth it… to receive such gift from Bitch-chan, it makes me happy!" In that moment, Yui remembered that if she stayed longer, he would try to convert any normal situation into a blood sucking one, and of course, with a touch of his pervertedness. "W-well, I better go now…" standing up now, Yui turned around, all set to leave the room "Wait Bitch-chan, leaving so soon?" Laito took a hold of Yui's arm and pushed her onto his bed, she should of thought about this, that he would want more than just a mere birthday cake "Laito-kun… w-what are you doing?!" He chuckled, what an absurd question to ask when she knows what he is capable of doing "isn't it obvious? I want my birthday wish, and my birthday wish i~s y~o~u~…" Leaning down, his emerald eyes regarded her face, standing too close that they could practically touch "Now, shall we start~?…"


End file.
